Tempe Roam Trip with Booth
by pampilot67
Summary: Tempe goes on a road trip to a crome scein and it changes a lot of lives


Tempe's Road Trip with Booth

_Booth and Bones go out-of-town on a case and it changes their life for ever_

**Rated General. **

_**F**_our years ago Agent Tim Sullivan ask Temperance Brennan to sail away on his new yacht for a year.

After a lot of mind searching she felt she could not go with him.

Sully went away on his search for adventure.

Bones stayed behind and thought about her decision to stay and his decision to go without her.

During that time she had thought she found solace with Booth but he push her to the edge and when she needed time to think he told her he had to move on.

He went into the war zone with the Army, and she ran away to a dig 3,000 miles the other way.

While on her dig she found that she could change to what Booth asked of her and was waiting for him the day they both arrived in DC.

Before she could tell him she had changed, he show her a picture of his new love and future bride.

Again her heart crushed, by a man who said all the right thing about never leaving her alone.

**A**s she worked on her new book she thought she heard a strange sound outside her office.

"Should I just throw my hat in first incase you still want to kill me?"

"Who out their, answer me?"

"How soon you forget me your lover?"

"Sully you SOB what are you doing here."

"I came to see if you missed me yet."

"You said a year and it now four-years.

Still having trouble with number Sully?"

Sully moved into the office and Tempe stood up to greet him.

He mover quickly into the room and took her in a hug then he kissed her on her lips.

Surprise turned in to heat, then passion as old feeling came flooding back.

Then the feeling of rejection and abandonment came back.

She pushed him back and slapped him on the right side of his face.

"You are a complete asshole Sully, you walk out on me then come back after four years and think I am your, … your,…. girlfriend again.

You are not yet a friend again and I am a woman now not a girl anymore.

You need to become my friend again before you try to kiss me again, you got that Mr. Sullivan.

"When my head stops spinning I'll try to make peace with you… Dr….Brennan."

"Right now I am going home so I have to leave.

My phone number is still the same so when you want to talk to me again, please…. call first."

Tempe walked to her coat closet and took out her jacket and exited the Jeffersonian Lab, for the night.

* * *

**A**t home she sat down on her couch and spent over two hours thinking about what happened earlier.

The kiss Sully gave and she enjoyed was the first she had, except for her father in a long time.

The truth be known she enjoyed it and wanted more.

She slept fitfully all night, think and recapping these past years.

She just got out of the shower when her cell chirped.

"Tempe we have a case in upstate New York.

The FBI book us a flight at ten this morning so I'll pick you up in an hour.

Pact an overnight bag as we maybe a day or so.

Oh and good morning sorry about the time but they just call me."

"I was just taking a shower so you did not wake me.

So good morning Agent Booth.

How is the weather up in upstate New York, this time of year?"

"It cool at night but it's get warm during the day, so a sweated and dress in layers Tempe."

"See you in an hour Booth, drive safe please."

Bones hung up and had a smile on her face.

Booth was so nice to her and very friendly, almost like before Hanna.

God more for me to think about, Sully and now Booth

As she sat on her bed she realized she was completely nude and still slightly damp.

Drying her self she rushed to pack and dress for her

'**Road Trip with Booth'**.

**B**ooth was a little late, but the extra time gave Bones time to pop cinnamon buns in her oven so she and booth could enjoy them on the way to the Airport.

"Bones these buns are delicious, thank you so very much.

I forgot how good you use to take care of my stomach.

I miss the little things you use to do for me.

Later we have to take time and figure out what is best for us, each of us together and apart."

"Yes Booth we need to talk about the us, and the direction we been going and what each of us need to do."

The trip to the up state crime scene was long as they needed to take two flight, and a long car ride into the woods.

The victims were a male and a female.

Booth the first one is a male forty to forty-five, I think Asian five feet six inches, and is a GSW to the back of the head.

Looks small , a twenty-two, or a twenty-five.

The second is female twenty to twenty-five, and she was pregnant so it three not two.

She is white five ten to six feet tall, probably about seven months along.

She also GSW to the back of the head.

Can you have them send the reminds to the Jeffersonian?

Also soil samples from under and out to five feet and down to three feet deep.

Booth they were not killed here, no blood."

"Ok people wrap them up and do as the Doctor told you to and Let me know what time you get it done. We will be at the Hilton in West Hamburg Village. Lets go Bones we need to eat and rest for the night."

The drove in to the town and went to their room in the hotel and each went their own room after agreeing to meet at seven to go eat.

At seven ten Bones came into the hotel lounge to see Booth on his cell.

"Hanna I'm on the job,….. yes she needed here.

If you can not trust me then you need to move your things out my place and review our marriage.

I will continue working with her as long as she will let me.

She was and still is my best friend. Hanna…., Hanna….,stop I will not, and can not do that so, you make the choice.

Ok,…. by call and let me know, Bones and I are going out to eat…. Alone why?"

Bones had turned away from Booth not wanting to listen to his private conversation, but still his raised voice she heard most of it.

"I am so sorry that I am causing you problems with Hanna, Booth."

"You are not the reason Hanna and I are having a break up.

I have my feeling for my people.

Hanna wanted me to stop…..being friends with some of them,

one in particular and I will never do that to this…..person."

"Thank you Booth, I,… I know it was me she wanted you to stop being friends with.

You will always be my friend even when you marry Hanna."

"We are not getting married, we… I, just ended it. I am the one who chooses my friends not a do this or else option."

"Do you still want to go eat with me?"

"Every chance I get, Bones, every chance I get."

They got in the SUV and drove to a Vegan restaurant and ate a wonderful meal that both enjoyed. They talked about a lot of things over the meal and on the ride back to the hotel.

They both wanted a drink before bed. So to the lounge they went. Over their second beer Bones dropped her bomb.

"Booth you will never guess who came to see me the other night?"

"Who is the mystery person Bones?"

"Tim Sullivan the one and only."

"So what happened Bones?"

"He just showed up at the lab. We talked a few minutes then her grabbed me and kissed me. He wants back into my life.

I slapped him and told him to call if he had anything more to say to me."

"My personal feelings are that I hoped you hit him hard.

I know it unfair but I was, and still am, very jealous of Sully, Ok…Bones two drinks and a day with you and I finally need to say what I have been afraid to say to you four years."

"Booth please do not hurt me more, I forgive you for moving on I could not can not take part in hurting you more."

"Bone I love you and I have never stopped.

Hanna was a consolidation prize.

I wanted you, and when you needed time and that you could not change, I like a little child ran away and found a new friend who gave me what I thought I wanted.

Bones please never change for anyone. It the quirky you I fell in love with. Keep the real you, you.

You are one of a kind, and when you find the person who deserves you, forever you. I will be jealous that for sure, but happy for you, you deserve so much happiness.

God I know I brought you hurt and sadness."

"Booth you do not realize the happiness you have brought me.

You pulled me out of my protective casing.

Let me see my own needs for friends.

Yes it hurt some.

But Booth you taught me that '_**No pain , no gain**_,'

So I learned to love and lose because I held back for fear of being hurt.

Then because I held back I got hurt.

What if I had stepped up and said what I felt, what would have changed in my life?

How much of our life would have changed if when you asked me to become more the just friends, I took the gamble and said yes I could change for you Booth.

I did change, but not fast enough, and I lost my chance, with you Booth.

I did then and now love you so very much I'm scared, I do not want damaged.

I know now that you would have never hurt me but fear is a very strong emotion to control."

"Bones you are making me blubber. It was not you who was wrong it was my not being able to take the time to let you think, and show you how much I loved you.

Bones I have always loved you, and I still do.

If someday you can forgive me for being an idiot just call and

_say come back fool_. I will be on the next train, plane, dogsled to you no questions ask."

After a short time she turned to him and said

"Come back fool."

"When you are ready Bone."

"**Come back fool**. Now Seely J. Booth. I need my fool back now."

"Bones you would take me back. As much as I have hurt you in the past?"

"We hurt each other, I still love you Booth and anything you ask of me I'll do for you. Even marry you, you know become your _**wife**_"

Booth was speechless for the first time in his life.

"Bones I want to take you into my arms kiss you and carry you off to our room and make love to you all night.

That's what I want, but the wisest thing would be to wait till we are back in DC and I can give you a ring and start our life together on the right track.

"If you want to do it that way, I will do it as you my true love want"

They in fact did wait till they got back and Booth bought the finest ring he could afford and propose in front of everyone in the Jeffersonian.

The wedding took six months to plan and execute but that was ok with them both. Nine months later Bones gave birth to twin Boys. The first of the Brennan/Bones family children.

.


End file.
